Exposed
by bionic4ever
Summary: Ex1: Jaime and Oscar have discovered feelings for each other they didn't know they had. Will they act on them?
1. Chapter 1

**BIONIC WOMAN**

**"Exposed"**

by: bionic4ever

OSI DIRECTOR'S OFFICE - 1:30pm

Oscar Goldman paced the length of his office and back again, trying to come up with an argument based on reason and logic instead of emotion. He thought about saying 'Because I'm the boss here,' but that wouldn't fly; not with her. Jaime Sommers was the only operative he had who could get this done, and they both knew it. Still, the office she'd be breaking into was extremely well guarded and he just didn't want her to risk it. Was it a fatherly-type concern or...something else? Even Oscar didn't know for sure.

"It is out of the question!" he told her for the third time.

Jaime shook her head. "Oscar," she began, as though explaining something to a very small child. "You need those blueprints. They're in a locked safe. Now, who else are you gonna send who is good enough and fast enough to evade a gazillion armed guards, crack that safe and get out with all body parts still intact?"

"I won't let you risk -"

"I'll go in, grab the blueprints, and be back in time for you to buy me steak and lobster for dinner tonight as a reward. Ok, Boss?" Oscar hung his head and Jaime grinned, knowing she'd won.

"Alright," he sighed, and looked up into the deep hazel eyes that were looking right back at him. He touched her hand. "Please be careful, Babe..."

Something between a shiver and a bolt of electricity passed through both of their bodies at the physical contact. Jaime shook it off first, heading out the door before he changed his mind. Oscar stood in stunned silence, marvelling at her courage, as well as the smooth, soft feel of her skin.

OSI DIRECTOR'S OFFICE - 11:30pm

"I'm sure she's fine, Oscar." Doctor Rudy Wells was trying to convince himself as well as reassure his friend. "Why don't you lie down on the sofa and try to rest awhile? She was probably just delayed a bit; she'll be back by the time you wake up."

"I only sent her across town, Rudy. In this case, delayed means captured, or..." his voice trailed off.

"Jaime knows what she's doing," Rudy told him. "And she's damn good at it."

"The best we've got."

"Right," Rudy said. "So she may have sensed the timing wasn't right and decided to wait for the best opportunity."

Oscar shook his head. "She'd have contacted us by now." His voice broke. "My God, Rudy, if something happened to her..."

Rudy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Almost sounds like something more than a boss concerned about an employee," he noted, half out of curiosity and half as a warning.

Oscar grew distant, his eyes staring at nothing, thinking of her. "She's like a daughter to me, Rudy."

"Uh huh," the doctor answered. "Doesn't even sound like you believe that one, my friend."

"Neither do I," said a voice from the doorway.

Oscar's eyes danced with happiness. "Jaime!" She was covered with dirt and dust and her hair was matted and tangled, but to Oscar she'd never looked more beautiful.

"You'd never send a daughter to hang out in a grimy air duct for hours." She grinned as she handed him the blueprints. Neither of them noticed that Rudy had slipped silently from the room.

Oscar swept her into his arms in a giant bear hug of relief. "I'm so glad you're ok," he whispered.

"Oscar, your shirt! I'm filthy!"

"You really think I care about that?" He smiled at her as he pulled her even closer.

"Guess I'm not exactly dressed for steak and lobster, huh?" she joked.

"Well, I could give you a raincheck. Or..."

"Or what?" She realized this was an extremely long 'friendly' hug, but his arms felt so good.

Oscar hesitated. Should he really say it?_ Could_ he say it? He could. "Or...you could come back to my house and I could order in while you get cleaned up." You've gone too far, he told himself. Game over.

Jaime's eyes glowed mischievously. "Is that anything like 'Come over and see my etchings'?"

"Only if you want it to be."

She leaned in closer until their bodies were pressed together. "I've always loved a good etching."

Their eyes met and locked. They both knew instinctively that they'd just found the answers to questions they didn't even know they had.


	2. Chapter 2

OSCAR GOLDMAN'S HOUSE - 12:15am

Jaime stepped out of the shower and slipped into the big, soft bathrobe Oscar had given her to wear while her clothes were in the washer. She breathed in deeply and smiled; the robe was clean, but she could smell him - sense him - in its folds. Her very soul was tingling. _Stop it,_ she tried to tell herself. _He's your boss and a good 20 years older._ Her heart was winning over logic, though, as she found herself immune to her own good sense. She ran a comb through her hair and poked her head out into the living room.

Oscar's eyes took in the sight of the woman standing before him and he tried to push away the thought that_ everything_ she'd been wearing before was now in the wash. Under that robe..._Like a daughter,_ he reminded himself.

"Looks good on you, Babe." he told her. Their eyes locked again, taking them both by surprise and stealing their common sense away along with their breath.

"Have you heard from Steve lately?" he asked, trying to distract their minds (and bodies) from what was beginning to feel inevitable.

"Steve who?" She moved closer but didn't touch him, afraid to be the first one to cross that line. "He just couldn't handle me, I guess," she said flirtatiously.

_Handling her...now there's a concept I could definitely deal with,_ Oscar thought. "Is there anyone who can?" he teased, moving to close the small gap between them and wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

Jaime reached up and slowly traced his ear, his cheek and finally his lips with one finger. "I'm sure that someday, there'll be a man who finds a way."

Oscar leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by a loud 'ding!' from the utility room. Jaime ducked out of his arms and gave him one quick kiss. "I'll just put my stuff in the dryer and be right back."

When she returned, Oscar was waiting for her on the big, over-stuffed sofa, two champagne glasses in one hand and the other arm stretched out toward the empty space next to him. Jaime took one of the glasses and sank down into the cushions, curling up with her legs tucked beneath her. She nestled into his out-stretched arm and he wrapped it comfortably around her.

He raised his glass. "To yet another successful assignment," he toasted.

"As if there was any doubt," Jaime laughed, clinking his glass. "After all, I had a good teacher."

They set their glasses down and began wading into each other's eyes. Oscar broke the silence. "I've been fighting this for so long," he told her in a voice filled with emotion.

"So have I," she whispered. "But right now, I can't remember why."

Oscar put his other arm around her, completely encircling her. "I love you, Jaime. I've loved you for so long."

"I love you, too - more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Their first "real" kiss was long and slow, made even sweeter by how long they'd had to wait for it. Neither of them initiated it; it happened just as though fate had guided them both. Their kisses built gradually in passion and intensity, and they drew as close together as two bodies could get while their tongues met and began to dance together.

Jaime began unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his broad shoulders and his chest. Oscar bent his head to kiss the back of her neck. He trailed soft, tender kisses around the side of her neck, to her throat and finally, ever so slowly, to the spot where the bathrobe came together in the front. He returned to her lips and kissed her hard until he felt her beginning to squirm happily in his arms.

Oscar stood up, still holding her, and carried her into his bedroom. As he laid her down on the king-sized bed, the robe fell open. Jaime didn't protest and Oscar definitely didn't mind.

"My God, you're beautiful," he told her softly. Within seconds, his clothes were gone, too and he stretched out beside her and began touching her in ways she'd never known were possible.

When it was over, they both felt too blissfully languid to move. "You always were a good teacher," Jaime murmured.

Oscar smiled. "In that case, how about another lesson?"

END


End file.
